


Equivocate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [260]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Ratiocination. What's happening in NCIS land while Tony is in the cat kingdom?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/17/2000 for the word [equivocate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/01/17/equivocate).
> 
> equivocate  
> To be deliberately ambiguous or unclear in order to mislead or to avoid committing oneself to anything definite.
> 
> This is for bobdog54 who couldn't wait for the fun to start and jane_x80 who is distracted by cat hair.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206) and [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Equivocate

Tim scrambled to get a hold of Tony. He was surprised Tony wasn’t in the office. It had been a long time since Tony had been so late. Gibbs had been growling and barking orders all morning, clearly pissed that he hadn’t seen DiNozzo.

“When’s Tony going to be back, McGee?” Gibbs demanded.

McGee had been covering for Tony the whole morning, knowing that Tony would have done the same for him. “He was just here, boss,” McGee equivocated. “I’m sorry you missed him.”

“I don’t care where he was, McGee. I want to know where he is now.” Gibbs snarled.

“I’ll get right on that, boss.” McGee gulped. He hadn’t been able to get a hold of Tony, despite leaving him multiple messages letting him know how much trouble he was in with Gibbs.

He quickly dashed down to Abby’s. “You have to cover for me, Abbs. Tony hasn’t shown up for work, so I’m going to go check out Tony’s apartment and make sure he’s ok.” Before Abby could get a word in, McGee dashed out of her lab.

When he arrived at Tony’s apartment, he immediately called Gibbs. “Boss, we have a problem.”

“Spit it out, McGee.” Gibbs barked.

“Tony’s apartment has been broken into.” McGee gasped, staring in shock at the disaster that was his friend’s apartment. 

“Stay there. I’ll call Fornell and meet you there.” Gibbs ordered.

McGee nodded and closed his phone when he heard the distinct sound of the ringtone after his boss hung up on him. He used his phone to start taking pictures of the apartment given he hadn’t brought any equipment with him. He’d truly thought that Tony was just sick or something and had forgotten to call in. He hadn’t expected this.

It appeared that someone had completely tossed the place looking for something or someone. As Tim moved through the apartment careful not to disturb anything, he stopped in shock as he realized that someone had written, “We’ll be back,” on Tony’s wall in a disturbing red color that looked like blood. 

McGee took a number of pictures of that too. He hoped Tony was ok. There was still no sign of him. While McGee waited, he went ahead and activated the trace on Tony’s cellphone only for it to tell him that the cellphone was still in Tony’s apartment.

McGee sighed. Tony knew rule #3 was one of the most important rules. How could Tony just disregard it now? He was going to have to come clean with Gibbs about Tony if they were going to find Tony anytime soon. 

Gibbs looked around Tony’s apartment and shook his head. The place was a mess. “McGee!” Gibbs barked. “Where’s DiNozzo?”

“Uh. I don’t know, boss.” McGee muttered.

“What do you mean? I thought you’d see him today.” Gibbs glared.

McGee gulped. “No. I thought he had just slept in or was sick, boss. I was covering for him like he would for me.”

Gibbs glared even harder at that. “Go find out if any of the neighbors can tell us anything about what happened here.”

“On it, boss.” McGee hurried off to do as Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs murmured to himself, “What have you gotten yourself into this time, Tony?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
